


A Pinch of Love

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Seung-gil Lee Week 1st July - 7th July [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Demisexual Character, Demisexual Seung, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Prompt: RelationshipsFt: Demisexual Seung and the eight types of love





	A Pinch of Love

There were eight types of love according to the Ancient Greeks.

Eros was sexual love, eratic and all-consuming, the carnal desire to seek pleasure.

Philia was affectionate love, friendship and without physical attraction.

Storge was familiar love, for family and childhood friends.

Ludus was playful love, the early stages of love and the glee of young lovers.

Mania was obsessive love, leading partners into the depths of madness and obsessiveness.

Pragma was enduring love, matured and aged over time to create a unique harmony.

Philautia was self-love, caring for oneself and feeling comfortable.

Agape was selfless love, the love that accepts, forgives and believes for the greater good.

Exploring each of them however, was something that Seung had never expected in his life.

\---

Storge - familiar love

Seung knocked on his sister’s bedroom door, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. It opened to reveal a smiling Yeong-Hui who pulled him inside, chattering excitedly about the latest kpop song.

“Noona.”

She stopped, spinning on her heel and pulling him into a tight hug, running her fingers through his hair.

“What do you need?”

“A skirt.”

“Got it. Bundle yourself up in my duvet and I’ll set to work.”

He nodded and slipped out of her grasp, flinging himself onto her bed, wrapping his arms around Ji-Hye, who prefered to nap in Yeong’s room rather than his. Nuzzling into her fur, he giggled when she patted at him with her paw before resigning to her fate. He heard his sister humming as she hurried around the room, occasionally followed by quiet thumps as she threw clothing into a pile. Ji-Hye whined as he rolled over, and he pushed himself back against her gently, pulling a pillow to his chest. It wasn’t often that he felt the need to wear certain types of clothing, but some days he couldn’t stand it.

“Okay, so I’ve got those leather shoes you like? The black pair and the white pair, I’ll match some outfits around those. Eomeoni will be back soon, Abeoji a little later so we can get them to do your hair and makeup okay?”

Nodding, he curled into the pillow a little more, stroking Ji’s paw as she patted at him again. She loved attention, especially hugs and was probably a little annoyed that he wasn’t looking at her.

“I found that paint splatter top you love, the one with the stars on it. Want a skirt to match or several outfits?”

“Several outfits please.”

“Got it.”

Unburying his face from the pillow, Seung pushed himself up onto his elbows, gently patting his dog as she snuggled up to him. True to her word, Yeong-Hui was setting out different outfits, the paint splatter top closest with a pair of knee high socks next to it. She threw a plaid miniskirt over the back of her chair, quickly retying the ‘sleeves’ at the front. This was quickly followed by a sheer skirt, with flowers around the hem and a black skirt underneath, then a lace up one on the bed next to him. Shuffling through her draws, she tossed over a white t-shirt with a cloud saying “I’m okay” on it, telling him to put it with the sheer skirt. A lace top dropped onto the lace-up skirt, a pleated top landing on his face by accident. He threw it onto the chair, chuckling as Yeong-Hui huffed and sat on the floor next to him.

“It’s not like you’re much better at it anyway! You can’t throw straight.”

“Do I need to explain it?”

“Just try the outfits on!”

He rolled over, falling onto the floor and groaning, pushing himself up before wandering over to the outfit on the chair. Running his fingers over it, he shrugged and turned back to the one on the bed. He held the lace top against himself before switching it out for the skirt.

“This one.”

“Go for it!”

Slipping out of his pyjamas, he found himself pulled in front of the mirror as Yeong-Hui fussed around him, tightening the laces before wrapping her arms around him.

“There’s my sibling.”

“Thanks Noona.”

“Anything to make sure you’re happy.”

\---

Philia - Affectionate love

Whenever Seung was in Japan, he found himself being greeted at Kyushu airport and taken to Katsuki Yuuri’s family onsen. He’d spent many nights there, relaxing and partaking in traditional activities to the point where he felt like he could consider Yuuri a close friend. They were affectionate to each other in a friendly way, not being too concerned if they shared a bed at night or swapping clothes if they were in a rush. There was nothing romantic or sexual between them, and they were perfectly happen to maintain that friendship, deflecting any questions about their relationship.

“What do you have to say about the rumours that you and Katsuki Yuuri are involved behind Victor Nikiforov’s back?”

Yet here the press were again, pestering and pestering them despite the rather public announcement of Victor and Yuuri’s love for each other. Before he could answer, he saw Yuuri out of the corner of his eye, clutching onto Victor as if they were a lifeline.

“We are? Well that’s news to me. Last thing I knew was that I was happily single with my dog whilst Victor and Yuuri were engaged with their own dog. If I’d known I was involved in an affair, I might have tried to make an effort if I could be bothered.”

“B-”

“No buts, Yuuri and I are simply friends, now let me go.”

He pushed through the crowds of reporters, nodding to Yuuri and Victor who smiled their thanks. No one, no one at all, tried to destroy the friendship he had so carefully maintained.

\---

Ludus - Playful Love

Seung was not new to the game of attraction and love. Most of the time it was fleeting, there one moment and gone the next. But with Phichit, it was like falling in love for the first time, hard and full of those cliche moments like tripping over because he was staring too much, and the world being just that bit brighter when he was around. It was the tiny gestures that made his heart beat just that little bit faster, the words that made him smile that little bit more.

“Seung! Great to be competing against you again! Let’s both get to the final this year, no?”

“Sure.”

Even as Phichit pulled him into a tight hug, much closer than he would allow other skaters, he couldn’t help but squeeze back and smile. This was new, this inability to hide behind the mask he’d carefully constructed for years, and he found himself not caring about the way the press whispered and wrote articles about the way he began to express himself. He started being more daring on the ice, going for music and costumes he would never have dared to before. Allowing himself to show expressions seemed to simply draw in new fans from across the world, yet he silently dedicated every program to a single person.

Phichit.

For coming into his life and unintentionally sweeping him off his feet, cracking the facade he’d perfected over the years and giving him the freedom to show the true him on the ice.

He had it bad, and it simply made life that little bit more exciting.

\---

Eros - Erotic Love

Eros was terrifying for someone who had never experienced it before. It was need on a primal level, the carnal desire to seek and receive pleasure. It left Seung confused, the small gestures sending shock waves through his body. Arousal scared him, the idea that someone could experience those feelings on a regular basis almost unreal. He found himself shying away from contact with other people, especially Phichit. His coach didn’t seem to understand and would keep arranging meet ups with fellow skaters that he either ran away from or didn’t show up at all.

“You are meeting up with them! They flew over from Russia specially to see you.”

“Well send them home! I don’t want to meet people, I want to stay with Ji-Hye and phone my family because I don’t need anyone else. Why won’t you listen to me?”

“Because maybe, just maybe they can help you understand what’s going on.”

“What the hell can playboy Victor Nikiforov and strip off and pole dance Katsuki Yuuri understand about me? The pair of them probably have k-”

“Seung!”

He spun on his heel, nearly tripping over his coach before she caught him, pushing him slightly towards the duo walking towards them.

“Good morning! I haven’t been here in so long, it looks great still, as do you.”

“A-ah, thank you?”

“Come on, I want to see the sights!”

“Vitya darling, please calm.”

“Fine, thanks for bringing him coach!”

They beckoned for him to come over and reluctantly he followed, trailing along behind them as they chattered. He found himself seated on a park bench, Yuuri and Victor on either side. Yuuri leans over and grasps his hand, squeezing it lightly.

“Your coach said that you’re shying away from everyone. You seem confused about something and Phichit is panicking, thinking he’s done something wrong. Is there anything we can do to help?”

“Eros.”

“Hm? Eros… You’re struggling with eros. I can explain what it is, but not what it feels like I’m afraid.”

“Neither of us have ever felt sexual attraction.”

He slumped down on the bench, thinking back to a time where he’d been at Phichit’s (a long time ago) apartment and he’d been laughing at an Instagram post of the duo and…

Oh.

“You’re both ace?” “Uh huh. Now tell me, what does it feel like?” “Like… I can’t think, as if there is a need to…”

“There’s nothing wrong with desire Seung. I know that it’s terrifying, but it’s okay to let yourself fall.”

A tear drips down his face and a tissue appears in his vision. Taking it, he dabs the tears away, nodding his thanks.

“Let us arrange a day between you and Phichit, or perhaps even get you two to stay in the same hotel room next competition to give you more time to prepare.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

\---

Mania - Obsessive Love

Mania was definitely worse. It was the sparks of jealousy whenever someone approached Phichit, it was the envy when someone touched or even spoke to him. Seung found himself sulking every time he couldn’t spend time with him. It didn’t take long for it to go away when Phichit hugged him and made it clear that they were best friends. He could deal with best friends. 

\---

Agape - Selfless Love

Agape was a complete contrast to mania. It was the lazy early morning cuddles in hotel rooms, it was the forgiveness after an argument, it was a reunion at an airport after a long time apart. Phichit nuzzled into his side, clutching at the blanket covering them. Seung pressed a lazy kiss to his forehead, admiring the way that the sunbeams broke through the curtains and fell across their skin.

“Morning darling.”

“Morning to you to sweetie.”

Quiet pop drifted through the air as he ran his fingers through Phichit’s hair, breathing in the refreshing lemon scent that clung to him even after a night spent pressed up against his side, a hint of orange mixing in.

“Seung…”

“Phi?”

“You’re crushing my arm and I have god-awful morning breath.”

He laughed, an honest and free laugh, rolling over to lay across Phichit’s stomach.

“Get off you heafty lump!”

There was no malice in the words, Phichit sitting up to pull him into a proper hug, their bodies fitting together as if they were two halves of a whole.

This was the love he’d been craving, letting himself fall in more ways than the way they fell back against the heap of pillows at the head of the bed, hair fanning out as hands wandered, exploring the soft skin of hips and thighs, gentle kisses assuring the other that they were there and they were perfect. This was the love that so many sought, and so few found, choosing to focus on other types of love rather than seeking the purest of the forms.

\---

Philautia - Self Love

Seung stood in front of the mirror, fiddling with one of his piercings to loop it around his ear. It was a dragon cuff that Phichit had sent over as a gift from one of his brothers, insisting that it would be a perfect match with the dragon tattoo he had curling at his hip. The gesture was appreciated, and as he twisted it into place he pulled his vest over his head, leaving himself in his shorts. The purple and black stood out against his skin, a harsh contrast, covering up one of many scars that littered his body.

Call him cliche, but perhaps Phichit’s words about how beautiful he was were having an effect, because looking in the mirror all he can feel is the ghost of Phichit’s kisses across his skin, the gentle drag of his fingers across his thighs and hips, lingering on the tattoo and quiet whispers of how proud he was.

Phichit loved his body enough for the both of them, but looking in the mirror and not loathing some part of it? It was a strange feeling, but freeing at the same time, knowing that he could look in the mirror and love himself. Not to the point of narcissism, but enough to be confident about what he wore and how he looked.

“Flaws… are something that everyone has. They are nothing to be ashamed of. Damn right Phichit, they’re not.”

\---

Pragma - Enduring Love

Years later, Seung settled on his sofa, an elderly Ji-Hye and Phichit curling up onto him. They had a unique relationship, able at times to finish each other’s sentence.

They wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
